Cinta adalah Obsesi
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Seseorang sering kali kehilangan akal sehatnya karena cinta. Jatuh cinta dapat membuat dunia seseorang jungkir balik, membuat pikiran dan tingkah laku sering kali tidak bersinergis. Pilihannya kau yang dijebak cinta atau kau yang menjebak cinta. Sasuke dan Ino sama saja. Mereka mempersembahkan diri untuk cinta, menjadikannya obsesi hidup. Masalahnya siapa yang paling terobsesi?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cinta adalah Obsesi** **©D** **.B. Winn**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** **Friendship** **;** **Romance; Hurt/Comfort;**

 **Warning : OOC** **akut** **; Jalan cerita gak nyambung;** **typo everywhere** **; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta adalah Obsesi**

Himpunan Mahasiswa Kesehatan Universitas Konohagakure mengadakan studi lapangan ke Desa Otogakure. Laboratorium terbesar milik Profesor Orochimaru merupakan tempat yang sangat apik untuk melakukan observasi gratis perihal uji coba kesehatan. Karena bangunan megah tersebut terbuka untuk umum, maka peserta dibatasi untuk dua puluh orang saja. Barangkali untuk mencegah membludaknya massa di sana. Masing-masing lima perwakilan mahasiswa dari kedokteran, kedokteran gigi, farmasi, dan kesehatan masyarakat. Beruntunglah aku menjadi mahasiswa perwakilan fakultas farmasi.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah harus bangun berbenah diri sekaligus menyiapkan sarapan untuk tiga orang. Rambut pirang panjangku kucepol satu sementara poniku tetap kubiarkan terurai jatuh ke samping menutupi sebelah mataku. Blus ungu muda lengan panjang kupadu padankan dengan rok span hitam selutut. Tidak lupa aksesoris kalung yang senada dengan warna rokku. Terakhir, sentuhan jas laboratorium berlogo Universitas Konohagakure yang membalut atasanku.

"Done!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Ino, kau memang selalu menawan!" aku bermonolog.

Tidak henti-hentinya kuperhatikan bayanganku di cermin, memastikan tidak ada kecacatan dalam dandananku.

"Ibu, ayah, aku berangkat dulu ya!" aku berlari menuruni anak tangga, mencomot roti lapis dan berangkat menuju titik kumpul di lapangan kampus.

Lumayan melelahkan, butuh waktu 15 menit berjalan kaki dari rumahku untuk sampai ke kampus. Wajahku bahkan harus kutebali dengan bedak lagi dan bibirku harus kuoles dengan _lip gloss_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Dua puluh orang telah berkumpul. Satu persatu bangku bus sudah terisi. Mayoritas penghuninya adalah perempuan. Ada Sakura Haruno perwakilan fakultas kedokteran yang duduk di sampingku. Hinata Hyuuga dari fakultas kedokteran gigi, Tenten dari fakultas kesehatan masyarakat, dan mahasiswa lainnya yang saling berbaur.

Perjalanan menuju Desa Otogakure menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Sungainya masih sangat jernih, gunung-gunung berbaris di samping kiri kanan jalan, bahkan satu dua air terjun kami lewatkan begitu saja. Di tengah-tengah suguhan alam tersebut, berdiri megah gedung laboratorium Profesor Orochimaru. Ada lambang Desa Bunyi di pintu masuk laboratorium.

Bangunan itu tidak sepi. Setiap sudutnya dihiasi manusia-manusia haus ilmu. Sudah seperti museum saja. Turun dari bus, kami semua mulai berpencar. Aku memutuskan memperhatikan interior laboratorium. Dinding-dinding dan atapnya memberi kesan angker. Sangat minim pencahayaan di sepanjang lorong bangunan. Hanya ruangan-ruangannya saja yang dihiasi lampu terang benderang. Satu ruangan mencuri atensiku. Lemari-lemari besar berjejeran di sana. Tungku-tungku nenek sihir melingkar di tengah ruangan. Meja panjang penuh lumpang dan alu.

"Wow, wow, menakjubkan!" aku terkesima begitu berhasil masuk ke ruangan. Deretan resep obat tertempel rapi di dinding-dinding ruangan. Belum lagi lemari besar yang ternyata diisi banyak rempah. Satu lemari bahkan diisi penuh oleh komplotan fungi. Kabarnya memang tuan Orochimaru sangat suka bereksperimen dengan fungi. Entah dia suka sekali membuat racun atau suka sekali membuat penangkal racun. Barangkali keduanya. Aku tidak sabar ingin bereksperimen dengan lumpang dan alu seperti yang orang lain lakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau ini kucampur dengan aahhh—" seseorang menabrakku. Aku bahkan jatuh tersungkur karena kekuatan tubrukannya yang sangat dahsyat.

"Hei, perhatikan langkahmu!" aku mengumpat entah kepada siapa.

"Maaf." suara pria meresponku. Aku menengadah dan mendapati tangan kekar terulur ingin menolongku. Aku meraihnya dan setelah berhasil berdiri, aku berkacak pinggang menantang pemiliknya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati! Kau tidak lihat apa ada orang di sini?!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf." responnya enteng.

"Hah apa dengan—" aku bungkam. Aku kenal pelakunya. Pria keren dari Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konohagakure. Jika saja dia tidak mengenakan jas lab yang sama denganku, sudah kuajak ribut dia saat ini. Tapi kasusnya beda. Aku sedang membawa nama baik almamater dan berkelahi dengannya sama dengan mencoreng nama baik almamater.

"Oke, kumaafkan," aku terpaksa mengalah, "Lagi pula sedang apa anak kedokteran di ruangan farmasi, hm?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" aih, dia benar juga. Aku tersenyum kikuk pada akhirnya.

Mengabaikan insiden barusan, aku kembali fokus pada tujuan awalku. Kuperhatikan rempah-rempah yang dicelup ke dalam tungku oleh seorang wanita. Rupanya dia Uzumaki Karin, asisten pribadi Orochimaru. Senyum cerianya membuatku tidak canggung untuk menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kutanyakan ini itu untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin tahuku. Setelah puas, barulah aku kembali bergabung dengan rombongan. Aku menjadi orang terakhir yang naik ke atas bus.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." aku membungkuk meminta maaf pada pembina himpunan—Kakashi Hatake lalu berjalan ke bangku paling belakang. Aku kebagian duduk di samping manusia keren—Sasuke Uchiha. Melupakan kejadian di lab barusan, aku mengajaknya bercengkerama. Lumayan membosankan, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Merebahkan tubuh di kasur adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah sampai di rumah. Aku bahkan lupa makan karena terlalu lelah dengan perjalanan hari ini. Namun, aku masih menyempatkan diri mengecek grup sosial media. Rasanya tidak sabar melihat foto-foto kegiatan tadi. Tiba-tiba nomor asing mengirimkan pesan.

 **Hai**

 **9.37 pm**

Setelah kucek proﬁlnya ternyata dia si Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang, mau apa lagi dia?

 **Ya?**

 **9.38 pm**

Jawabku ala kadarnya. Dia meminta maaf lagi lewat pesan. Kuiyakan saja. Entah mengapa dia begitu cerewet bercakap via pesan. Dia menanyakan ini itu dan bercerita ini itu. Kesan membosankannya perlahan memudar , ternyata dia orang yang asyik.

 **Ketemu di kantin, mau?**

 **11.02 am**

Sebuah pesan singkat menggetarkan ponselku. Ah, rupanya dari Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka mengajakku makan siang bersamanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mantap menerima tawarannya.

 **Boleh, kutunggu di tempat biasa ya**

 **11.04 am**

15 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai di meja kami sering makan siang bersama. Batang hidungnya belum kelihatan, barangkali masih ada urusan lab. Aku memainkan ujung poniku bosan.

"Maaf telat ya." nah datang juga orangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kutebak kok kamu sibuk." ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tumben nggak sibuk, biasanya juga aku yang nunggu." timpalnya.

"Iya nih tumben-tumbenan aku free jam segini hahaha!" Sasuke ikut tertawa

"Es jeruk dan ramen kan?" ujarnya.

"Kok tahu?" aku balik bertanya. Aduh, dasar Ino, tentu saja dia tahu. Sudah berapa kali kami bertemu dan aku selalu memesan menu yang itu-itu saja. Aku menepuk pelan jidatku.

" _The power of love._ "

Anjay. Aku hampir saja terpingkal dari kursiku. Meskipun Sasuke berkata lirih, aku bisa mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Bisa gawat jika sang pangeran Uchiha jatuh hati padaku. Sungguh, dia bukan tipeku. Malamnya dia mengajakku jalan lagi. Karena malas, aku menolak ajakannya.

 **Ayolah. Temani aku ke toko buku**

 **07.15 pm**

 **Oke, ke toko buku dan setelah itu kita pulang. Deal!**

 **07.41 pm**

Aku lagi-lagi menerima ajakannya. Dia beruntung aku sedang mencari novel baru. Lama-lama pria itu membosankan. Dia sering sekali mengajakku menemaninya seolah temannya hanya aku. Padahal dia cukup beken di fakultasnya ah bahkan seantero kampus juga tahu siapa dia. Punya banyak teman bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Jadi, kita ke toko buku yang mana?" tanyaku setelah duduk rapi di jok mobil _sport_ nya.

"Nggak jadi ke toko buku. Kita ke kafe."

"Loh kok gitu? Nggak nggak, aku mau pulang saja." aku sudah hampir melepas sabuk pengaman namun tangannya mencegahku.

"Ayolah, kali ini saja. Aku ingin cerita banyak hal padamu."

"Ya ampun sejak kapan aku jadi tempat curhat?" tanganku refleks menepuk jidatku. Rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah membuka jasa curhat dong.

"I'm promise. Hanya kali ini saja." Sasuke tetap ngotot.

"Baiklah." aku memijit pelipisku. Rasanya pening. Orang ini suka seenaknya. Mobilnya terparkir rapi di depan kafe Magenta. Aku turun terlebih dahulu dan langsung berlalu mencari kursi kosong untuk kami berdua. Sayang sekali kami kebagian kursi kosong di luar ruangan. Ah, rambutku akan rusak ditiup angin terus.

"Jadi kau mau cerita apa?" tanyaku langsung ke inti pertemuan.

"Kau pasti tahu—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya, aku dengan tidak sopan langsung memotongnya, "Oh ayolah, sobat, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau sendiri belum cerita apa-apa?" aku mencerocos.

"Jadi, Ino, aku..." dia malah menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya, kau kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

" _What?!_ " aku benar-benar kaget sampai harus berteriak. Beberapa pasang mata menatap heran ke arah kami. Aduh, aku harus menstabilkan debaran jantungku. Dasar Uchiha kampret. Dia mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk membuatku mati karena serangan jantung.

"Wow, wow, k-kau bercanda bukan?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Aku serius." sorot matanya menatapku intens.

Astaga perutku seperi diobok-obok, aku ingin muntah. Aku menarik napas panjang sekali lalu menghembuskannya perlahan sekali.

"M-maksudku bagaimana bisa? Ah, m-maksudku sejak kapan? Kita bahkan baru beberapa bulan kenal." demi apa aku mendadak jadi gagap begini.

"Sejak awal. Aku suka memperhatikanmu, bagaimana kau begitu energik, bagaimana senyummu mampu meluluhkan hati orang-orang termasuk aku, bagaimana tingkah lakumu mampu mencairkan kekakuan. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini di dekat seseorang. Baru di dekatmu saja."

Sumpah Tuhan, aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Kepalaku pusing sekali seolah kesusahan mencerna kalimatnya.

"T-tapi... astaga kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta secepat itu pada seseorang bukan?" ujarku entah harus merespon bagaimana.

"Aku bisa...padamu" nadanya tegas mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada kebohongan terpancar di matanya. Dia pria yang baik, dia juga pintar, dia bahkan sangat-sangat tampan dan keren. Aku sangat suka gaya berpakaiannya. Dia bahkan membuatku nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi demi apapun juga di dunia ini, aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencintainya. Tidak sedikit pun aku berpikir bahwa aku ingin mencintainya. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak tega menolaknya. Dia temanku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku ingin pulang saja sekarang." aku pada akhirnya memilih bungkam atas pernyataannya. Tapi dia menahanku. Sasuke bahkan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Mungkin terlalu dini bagimu untuk membalasnya tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan. Aku rela menunggu satu sampai dua bulan lagi bahkan setahun pun tidak masalah bagiku."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apa dia bisa menunggu sesabar itu? Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu masalah utamanya. Yang jadi masalah adalah aku. Bagaimana jika sampai lima tahun pun aku tidak bisa mencintainya? Bagaimana jika penantiannya berujung dengan kata tidak? Kenapa kisah cintaku selalu rumit begini? Aku diam seribu bahasa menghadapi takdir. Hari-hari selanjutnya Sasuke tetap bersikap biasa. Dia tetap rutin mengajakku makan siang, rutin mengirimi aku pesan, menelpon tengah malam, dan mengajakku berbincang-bincang perihal apa saja. Dia sama sekali tidak canggung seolah malam itu biasa-biasa saja baginya. Beda denganku yang semakin hari semakin canggung menghadapinya.

Aku bahkan perlahan memutus jarak dengannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka dengan memberi harapan terlalu besar padanya. Aku mulai jarang membalas pesannya dan aku sengaja mengabaikan telponnya. Aku bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya saat jam makan siang. Tapi semakin aku mencoba jauh darinya, dia semakin memilih untuk tetap bertahan berada di dekatku. Dia membanjiri notiﬁkasi pesanku sampai aku harus rajin-rajin menonaktifkan ponselku. Dia bahkan nekat menemuiku di fakultas jika tidak memenuhi undangan makan siangnya. Lama-lama aku risih.

"Sas, bisa nggak kamu jauh dari aku? Maksudnya apa kamu nggak capek ke fakultasku cuman buat ngajaki makan siang?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kalau cinta ngapain harus capek?"

Entah harus dengan cara apa lagi aku bisa membuatnya menjauh. Dia kukuh pada pendiriannya. Meski kukatakan tidak berkali-kali, dia tetap ngotot mau menunggu jawaban iya. Masalahnya dia sudah salah besar menaruh hati padaku. Seorang Ino Yamanaka pernah mencintai orang dengan teramat dalam. Gadis periang yang murah senyum pernah jatuh cinta berkali-kali untuk orang yang sama.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk berpaling, bahkan setelah penghianatan takdir gadis itu tidak berpikir untuk mencari cinta yang lain. Barangkali ia bisa mencintai Sasuke, barangkali juga tidak. Hatinya belum sembuh dari patah hati. Pria sempurna itu mencoba menerobos hatinya di waktu yang salah. Bahwa untuk sekarang dan beberapa langkah ke depan, gadis itu memilih berjalan di tempat. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengobati luka, sama sekali tidak ingin menghentikan duka. Dia memutuskan tetap mencintai sosok yang sama lagi-lagi.

"Sasuke, berhenti menggodaku." aku mengambil buket bunga mawar merah di tangannya. Ini sudah kali ketiga dalam seminggu dia memberikanku bunga.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya berusaha agar kau mencintaiku." seperti biasa, pria ini selalu saja membela diri.

"T-tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Satu sosok menguasai otakku. Sensor motorikku tidak henti-henti memberi kode namanya. Polaroid wajahnya berterbangan di mataku. Rambut jabriknya, senyum yang lebih menawan dariku, safir yang membuatku berkali-kali hanyut terpatri jelas di depanku. Lagi-lagi aku membayangkan dia ada. Lagi-lagi hatiku terikat hanya untuknya. Hatiku mantap tidak bisa menerima pria di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, benar-benar tidak bisa. Dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Mungkin seseorang memang kehilangan akalnya karena cinta. Seperti halnya dirimu aku juga teramat mencintai seseorang. Sangat-sangat mencintainya sampai aku tidak bisa melirik yang lainnya. Bagiku, dia adalah hidupku." kalimatku meluncur begitu saja.

"Untuk apa mencintai orang yang sudah mati?"

 **Brakk!**

Tanganku refleks menampar pipi Sasuke. Air mataku meleleh di pipi, wajahku memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau punya banyak penggemar di luar sana. Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu, kau bisa mengencani salah satu di antara mereka. Tidak usah mengejar-ngejarku seolah aku satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa di dunia!"

"Ada orang yang tulus menyayangimu, yang rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu tapi kau malah memilih mencintai orang yang bahkan mustahil untuk kau miliki seolah dia satu-satunya pria yang diciptakan di dunia!"

Sasuke balik menohokku. Dia memojokkanku seolah aku yang bersalah. Aku jelas naik pitam. Dia menyebalkan. Kubanting pintu, kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri di depan rumah. Dia masih berdiri di sana. Aku enggan keluar. Api emosi masih menguasaiku.

 **Keluarlah, kumohon**

 **05.45 pm**

Aku tidak membalas pesannya. Sengaja kuganti mode ponselku menjadi senyap agar tidak satu pun notifikasi darinya menggangguku.

 **Aku tidak akan menyerah meyakinkanmu. Jika perlu, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi bayanganmu**

 **05.49 pm**

Entah apa maksud pesan terakhirnya. Namun aku bergedik ngeri. Rasanya kehidupanku terusik tiba-tiba. Sungguh, mengapa orang itu sangat terobsesi padaku.

Sekarang, setiap kali aku ingin keluar rumah aku selalu meminta ayah menemaniku. Bahkan aku memintanya untuk mengantar jemputku dari tempat kuliah. Bukan tanpa maksud. Sudah berkali-kali kudapati Sasuke Uchiha menguntitku. Dia ada dimana pun aku berada. Bahkan sering sekali dia bersikap kasar padaku ketika mendapati aku sedang bersama teman lelakiku. Mulutnya yang tidak pernah berkata sarkas menjadi sangat sering mengumpat lelaki yang bersamaku. Sebut saja Shikamaru yang kena semprot karena menemaniku asistensi, Chouji yang kuminta menemaniku ke kantin bahkan Gaara si junior imut yang minta tolong kupinjamkan buku. Sungguh, sikap Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Setelah mencintaiku mati-matian kini dia bertingkah cemburu buta atasku padahal aku tidak pakai guna-guna.

Malam selepas festival kampus, ayah belum juga datang menjemputku. Sudah hampir tengah malam namun motor bebeknya tidak kunjung muncul. Aku terpaksa duduk sendiri menungguinya di halte. Kampus masih terang benderang di jam segini. Panitia festival masih sibuk beres-beres. Untuk mengusir bosan, aku bersenandung kecil.

"Lalala~ kyaaargh!" tangan kekar membekapku. Kain putih di tangannya menempel kuat di mulut serta hidungku. Baunya aneh. Kepalaku dibuat pening, langit serasa runtuh. Hitam adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat.

"A-ayah..." sisa-sisa pening masih menyerang kepalaku. Mungkin aku lelah karena beraktivitas penuh seharian. Ah, tapi bukankah ada tangan yang membekapku tadi? Lalu dimana aku sekarang? Aku panik namun hitam masih menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa ditangkap mataku.

"Halo sayang~" suara bariton yang kukenali menginterupsi heningnya malam.

Ada tangan yang berani membelai rambutku yang dengan lancangnya juga membelai pipiku. Aku ingin memberontak, ingin segera menampar pelakunya tapi tanganku malah terikat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Bisa jadi aku tengah diculik sekarang ini.

"Tolong! Tolong!" aku berteriak entah berhasil memunculkan bala bantuan atau tidak.

"Ssssttt!" tangan kekar itu kembali membungkamku, " _Low your voice, honey."_

Aku menggigit tangannya sampai empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku ya!"

"Wow, wow, tidak usah galak seperti itu."

Lampu _flash_ menyilaukan mataku dalam sekejap. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Saat pupilku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya minim itu, aku menangkap sosok yang menculikku.

Kulit porselen, rambut hitam...

"Sasuke!"

Bangsat! Ada yang salah dengan orang ini, pikirku. Setelah semua hal gila yang dia lakukan, kini dia menculikku.

"Kenapa kau menculikku hah?!"

"Kenapa katamu?" dia balik bertanya. Tangannya dengan lihai membelai pipiku, "Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu, Ino. Selalu."

"Kau sakit, Sasuke!" aku melayangkan tatapan nyalang padanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Memang. Semuanya karena kau."

"Cih! Mencintai seseorang tidak perlu segila ini, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku terlanjur gila karenamu." Tangannya mencubit gemas pipiku. Sungguh, dia menyulut api emosiku.

"Sadarlah. Tidak ada yang dihasilkan oleh cinta karena obsesi!" aku mencoba menasehatinya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah salah besar memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Tapi kau terlanjur membuatku terobsesi padamu." seperti biasa, dia selalu bisa membalikkan kata-kataku.

"Sasuke kumohon... bukan begini caranya."

Aku memelas. Ingin rasanya menangis. Orang yang baru saja menjadi kawan baikku berubah liar karena obsesinya atasku. Entah apa yang dia suka dariku. Cantik? Aku memang cantik tapi banyak perempuan cantik di luar sana. Kaya? Ayah bahkan hanya seorang pedagang bunga. Baik? Aku tidak baik-baik amat. Manis? Bahkan Hinata jauh lebih manis dariku. Cerewet? Satu-satunya keahlianku adalah mengoceh.

"Cinta tidak butuh alasan, Ino." Sasuke seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku menggeleng, "Cinta selalu butuh alasan, Sasuke."

"Aku hanya butuh kamu."

Suaranya memberi kesan tremor di tubuhku. Aku salah karena membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Entah dengan pesonaku yang mana tapi dia terlanjur mencintaiku. Tapi dia lebih salah. Sasuke salah mencintai sampai tidak ingin lepas. Dia menolak berhenti bahkan bertahan untuk memiliki.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh kamu."

"Kau harus mau denganku!" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menggertakku.

"Tidak akan!" aku balas membentaknya.

"Begitu ya? Bahkan ketika pisau ini menyayat bibir ranummu?"

Aku menatap nanar pisau di tangannya. Aku kehabisan akal mengapa Sasuke bertindak sejauh ini.

"Psikopat! Sakit jiwa! Bangsat! Cuih!" aku meronta-ronta. Nyawaku dalam bahaya. Kuumpatkan semua kata makian yang terlintas pada pria di hadapanku. Sialnya, dia hanya tertawa bahagia mendengarnya. Tawa renyah yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding disko. Perlahan, dia mendekatkan pisaunya ke wajahku. Cahaya lampu _flash_ nya bahkan perlahan memudar. Aku menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah. Hidupku akan berakhir di tangan temanku sendiri.

"Tolong aku..." lirihku. Ujung pisau menggesek kulitku. Semerbak bau amis darah ditangkap penciumanku. Barangkali, hidupku usai sampai di sini. Kadangkala cinta memang kejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: New fic here huahaha.** **Saya mohon maaf atas** **judul yang mungkin tidak sesuai,** **semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak** **, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya** **. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Selamat menikmati** **fic ini** **, minna!**


End file.
